Team LOVE
by BirchShort
Summary: Team RWBY, JNPR, and LOVE. This is the story of these three teams. Ships: (WhiteRose), (BumbleBY), (Arkos), (ReNora), (Oc&Oc)x2


**A/N Welcome to team LOVE be for the first time, the last time, or anytime in between. So my baby here is the first ever story I wrote. This is where Lindsey, Olive, and the rest of team LOVE originated. They exist in every story world I make. Their stories do vary.**

 **P.S I don't own RWBY that's Roosterteeth I don't own anything really.**

She deftly began her song, and the sound of her violin played through the forest. The beautiful instrument claimed the very air itself the note of the powerful song drown out the other noises that the forest was occupied by. Slowly, another sound began to join the notes in tune. They could almost be called vocals, but that's an almost. The growls grew in volume and number, but her eyes remained closed. The snow around her crunched as they ran. A pack only sounds to be maybe fifty strong *sigh* can't always get what you want. I guess I'm lucky to have that many. If what Ruby told me was true. This place was cleared only a week ago, and she said she killed about forty-eight beowolves. *hmmm*. "Whatever." She said aloud. Finally, opening her crisp blue eyes, the sight she was greeted with made her let out a small chuckle, followed by the most terrifying grin. The ten beowolves leaped towards her, paws up and claws out, ready for the kill!

The bow of the violin, she had in her hand had turned straight and glowed a dark, ominous blue. Pressing down hard on all the strings, she pulled down quickly and violently. What came from the instrument was not a sound but in its stead a brilliant blue shock wave like dome formed around her. Moving very rapidly, the dome shot out and smashed into the beowolves with a sickening crunch as all their bones shattered on impact. The shock wave moved another five feet before completely dispersing, pushing the now dead, and disintegrating corpses of the grim along with it.

The woman held the bow in hand, she leveled the end towards the remaining forty beowolves. The grip on the bow extends out down at an angle. The grin she still had on her face only widened as she heard the telltale click of the barrel at the end of the bow opening. With her other arm still holding the violin to her neck, she squeezed the trigger of the gun and a round fired, not that anyone could tell with the disturbing lack of kick back. The numbers of the beowolves were thinning with each successful shot. after the sixth and final shot was fired the remaining beowolves were within striking distance.

She very narrowly avoided getting her body cleaved in half by performing a back handspring and kicking the offending beast in the face snapping its neck and severing its tie to life. As she landed she replaced her violin on her neck, and with a slight sway of the hips begins to play her song of death. The next beast dashes forward, swinging its right arm in a wide horizontal arc, claws at the ready. The dancer bent her body back her head neared the ground, but she remained on her feet. Avoiding the claw that was attempting to bisect her, and finishing her note she pulled the bow from the strings and slashed at the beowolf's exposed torso dyeing the snow beneath them red. The next one came from behind her hearing its approach she stayed low to the ground in a crouch and spins to kick the creature's feet out from underneath it. It falls and she continues playing while stomping her boot into the now downed monster's head with a terrifyingly loud crunch as its skull shatters from the impact.

She stood up, spun, and roundhouse kicked another beowolf in the face. This beowolf instantly became a literal interpretation of deadweight. She kept her song going as she cut threw another five beowolves before getting double teamed. She pulled the violin from her shoulder and held it backward in her hand. The bow held upright in her right hand she blocked both paws. She twisted her wrist and thrusted the bow into the neck of the one in front of her while she pulled the violin away from the one behind her then swung it right back into the beast breaking its skull.

For the strangest of reasons the song she was playing did not seem to stop when she did, it held up. The music of battle continued. She was snuck up on again, but this time she wasn't ready. The beowolf clipped her left cheek deep enough to scar she was still getting used to having her aura active defensively, but the injury was simple enough. The second one though, she was worried about. Three large gashes in her bicep almost hitting bone. She rolled with the slash and brought the bow around and the tip of it ripped through the attacking beowolf's dark hide and severed its main artery. The remaining thirty or so beowolves all chose that time to rush her.

Still clutching her torn apart arm focusing her aura to at least stop the bleeding, she forced herself to bring the violin to her neck once more and began to play. This was not soft and melodious, no this was the beat of her song of battle, and everytime the beat would hit the glow on the bow's string would grow brighter. Then she focused every last bit of aura she could, she straightened her wrist and pressed down hard on all four strings, she gave another grin, then as the first beowolf locked eyes with her it learned fear from her eyes. She brought down the bow and played like her life depended on it and it did.

The first wave took out the one directly in front of her the next one smashed into five more around her. She dashed forward still playing she jumped into a group of at least sixteen as this happened she hit the note of death. With all the power she had behind it, the ones closest to her became what bomb squad men refer to as 'pink mist'. The other thirteen were not so lucky breaking almost all their bones but not dying instantly. She played one last time, the hardest she could, sending out the biggest wave yet taking out the remaining beowolves with loud howls of pain.

As her song faded down, she let her violin and bow hang at her side. With a big grin on her face, she turned around to see a red-cloaked figure in the background this hooded figure looked up to see her standing in a clearing surrounded by dead and fading grimm. The hooded figure frowned at her and said: "Lindsey you said I can kill them this week."

"No, Ruby, I called dibs. Besides, you got it last week and there were only, like, fifty of them. Now I need to head to the hospital"

"Oh dust, are you okay?"

 **Comments and criticism are always welcome.**

 **This has been Birch-Short LOVE you all**


End file.
